


Ludus Regnorum

by VieroEclipse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Murder-Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieroEclipse/pseuds/VieroEclipse
Summary: In which Ardyn has fallen too deep in the darkness. And Noctis is too late to save him.





	Ludus Regnorum

**Author's Note:**

> horrible grammar and strange words (since english isnt my native language and I dont have any beta reader to correct it) Inspired by game of thrones.

"He isn't our king anymore, he is a **_monster."_ **

Noctis tried to hold back his sobs. He knew how true that words was. His king is no longer here. His caring, loving man who always stand side by side with him is no longer the man he knew. Not anymore.

But his heart denied that truth.

“B-But he is our true king. I… vowed to protect him. Stand side by side with him. To always serve him…” _he is my king._

“You’re the **_chosen one_ **, Noctis. The true king of kings. Chosen by the crystal. Not him. Not anymore. And you know it.” Ignis glaring to him feels so painful.

“The moment Ardyn slaughtered those innocent people with the starscourge, he is no longer chosen by the crystal. Unworthy of the throne.”

 _“And… he will become the_ **_threat_ ** _to the world.”_

Noctis clenched his fist. His beloved king is already succumbed too far to the darkness. The moment he killed his own brother king Somnus and slaughtered so many innocent people for that goal alone, he is no longer the true king of kings. Those dark power making him blind. No longer the wise king he is.

“I tried to warn him before. To not slay those innocent people. But… he won’t listen...” Noctis gritted his teeth. Feeling pain in his heart when those amber eyes didn't look at him the same loving way anymore. There is insanity in those eyes. The madness that changed his king. His beloved lover and soon to be his husband.

Ardyn Lucis Caelum is no longer there.

And how shocked he was when Ardyn really kill all those people. The people who he vowed to save. To save from cruel way his brother Somnus had. Ardyn is too blinded with his revenge. He is no longer the healer of the people. The healer who save countless people from cruel kings and always protecting their lives.

He is a cruel tyrant now. No different from his brother Somnus.

“He will plague the world with infinite darkness. When the crystal throne finally rejected his ascension, he will succumb more to his darkness and all of hopes will lose, Noctis.”

Ignis grabs Noctis shoulder and staring hard with hint of sadness at the prince. “He will conjure the world and slaughtered those who opposed him. No matter how innocent that people is. No matter how desperate that people beg for his mercy. He will slaughter them all.”

_“And… We can’t let that happen, Noct.”_

Tears is forming from the prince’s blue eyes. He can’t let Ardyn become the **_monster._ **He still remember how kind hearted his lover was. His devotion to his people that make Noctis fall in love with him. Those kind smile that always warm his heart. And those amber eyes filled with so much love for Noctis.

He is no longer there.

When his brother Somnus killed so many of his people, Ardyn’s heart filled with rage and seek the power to destroy Somnus. He tried to gain that power from blessing by the Astral. Ifrit the Infernian blessed him with the starscourge. The most powerful dark power who can eliminate everything and turn human into daemon.

Those dark power that Ardyn posses begin to corrupt his mind as well and twisted his kind heart. He only want to get his revenge no matter how wrong his way is.

Noctis can no longer save his lover. Ardyn didn’t listen to him anymore and the prince can only watch in horror of those people who cried, scream in pain, beg for their life to be safe only unmercyful death that bestow upon them. With Ardyn twisted laughter at the sight of Somnus dead body.

After Ardyn’s victory of the war, he will become the true King of Kings who shall ascend to the crystal throne. Noctis must stop Ardyn before his lover get rejected by the crystal and becoming more insane than he is now.

The prince can only stare hard at the beautiful dagger in his side. A gift from Ardyn which always accompanied Noctis in all of his mission. He closes his eyes. Ignis watch in silence as the lucis prince cries with so much painful tears in both eyes.

_“If you really love him, Free him. Don’t let he become the slave of darkness, Noctis.”_

_._

_._

===========

The king of Lucis walk toward the crystal throne. The throne which he always dreamed that he will sit in there and rule the whole world one day as the chosen of the crystal. Ardyn’s finger caressing the light of its throne. Sighed from his long journey.

“It's finally here… the place I belong to. The crystal awaits me.”

Noctis watched his beloved from afar as he walked slowly behind him. Ardyn then turned toward the prince. Smiling at the sight of his beautiful fiance.

“The time is drawing near, my love. The whole world will be ruled by one king. The king of kings. Chosen by the crystal. To give hopes for the people.”

“Hope?” Noctis whispered, his blue eyes looks with sadness. “You kill all those innocent people, Ardyn…”

“Their sacrifice is needed for the better future, dear Noctis.” those amber eyes gleamed with a small smile. “A great sacrifice comes with greater hopes.”

“They screamed beg for your mercy! You burn them all alive in the darkness, they have right to live. They don’t deserve to be killed like that…” Noctis’s body is shaking. He tried to hold back his raging emotion and his tears.

“I tried to make peace with Somnus.” Ardyn sighed and then standing in front of Noctis. “But it didn’t work. He killed my people too. He got what he deserved.”

“B-But… you’re a healer of the people, Ardyn.” whispered Noctis. “A King with mercy and kindness…”

“We can’t rule with just kindness and mercy, Noctis.” Ardyn’s tone sharped “They are toying with my heart and stab me in the back. They made fun of my kindness. I already have enough with their game.”

“This isn’t you, Ardyn…” Noctis gritted his teeth. His body is shaking painfully, try to be reasonable with his king.

“That dark power of yours. It’s corrupting your mind. Filling your heart with pure hatred and rage. Please, Ardyn. Release that power, unbind from it. Free your soul. You can rule as a king without that cursed power!”

Tears escaping from his blue eyes. Noctis cupped the king face, begged him. Hope that he can light his beloved cold heart with kindness and forgiveness. Before it’s too late.

“Please… don’t be slave to the darkness…”

**“I can’t.”**

Noctis shut his eyes with those answer. His heart aches for his lover. Tears is flowing down from those sorrowful blue eyes.

“This power is a blessing for me, Noctis. I can’t rule the whole world without this power.” Ardyn then cupped Noctis’s chin and gently wipe the tears from his prince eyes. He hold his lover body close to him.

“Be with me, my love. Rule together with me. Be the light of my darkness. We shall conjure the whole world.”

 _“This whole world is for_ **_you_ ** _…”_

Noctis sobbing uncontrollably when Ardyn slipped a ring into his finger. A reminder of promise that Ardyn will marry him. A reminder of who Noctis belonged to. His heart is aching that those beautiful future will not gonna happen. Not with the current condition of his beloved.

“You are my King, Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Now… and always…”

Their lips meets in desperate kiss. A kiss like their life depended on it. Noctis slowly increase the pressure to deepen the kiss, want to feel his beloved king one last time. Want to feel his love once more. His warmth. His kindness.

And then Ardyn amber eyes widen in shock. Blood pouring from his lips as a dagger stabbed right in his heart. A beautiful dagger that he give to Noctis as a gift. A tears escaping from his amber eyes. Feeling betrayed by his love ones.

**_“...Why?”_ **

**_“I’m sorry… I… love you...”_** Noctis cries painfully as he embrace his lover body close to him. He buried his face in those red hair and sobbing violently. His heart crushed. He feel numb. He killed his love. He killed his purpose to life.

Those beautiful amber eyes is no more.

As the king of darkness lays dead, the daemons began rampaging the crystal throne. They burn the throne and those fire began to engulf Noctis and Ardyn.

The prince then lay his head on Ardyn chest and shut his eyes, still embraced his lover cold body. Small smile tugged on his lips before those fire burned them both.

**_‘I’m freeing you from the darkness, my love. Wait for me. I’ll join you… soon.’_ **


End file.
